Memories
by Yuka
Summary: This is a story about Chihiro's life and the way she deal with a very weird memory.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Notes**: Well, hi! Here I go again not finishing a story and starting another. This is my first try on Spirited Away. I hope you like it. Oh and I must tell you there are a lot of characters that would come from other animes especially Digimon. What do you expected? I am a Digimon's fanatic. There may even be some occurrences about digimon now and then. Maybe like a digimon pops up or some kids disappearing into computers or meeting a weird looking animal that could talk and etcetera. But, don't worry this fic is about Spirited Away, Digimon or other animes is only somewhat in the background only.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Spirited Away or Digimon or any other anime I might use in this story. I own the plot only… I think so.

**Title**: Memories

**Author**: Yuka

**Date**: November 2nd, 2002

.: Prologue :.

            Chihiro sighed dreamily staring at a boy who at that particular time was talking with one of the most beautiful and popular girl in the school, Yagami Hikari and his best friend Motomiya Daisuke. She really admired that Yagami girl, all boy drools over her sight.

            "Earth to Sen!!!" a voice said.

            Chihiro sighed again this time rather wearily. "What?" she asked.

            Inoue Miyako shook her head. "You daze off quite a lot lately," she said pointedly. "I know you like that dude over there, but you don't have to sit there staring at him like that you know." 

"For one last time Miyako don't call him _dude_!!!" Chihiro said. "Takaishi Takeru is so cute and nice and cool…"

"And gentle and smart. Yes, I know," Miyako rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Well, I must admit he is, but for god sakes if you really like him why don't you just tell him so?"

Chihiro gasped. "How could I? He already loves Yagami-san not that he would admit that. Even Motomiya-san can't make him. You told me that."

"Yeah, I know. So why don't you stop drooling over him?" Miyako said in an as a matter of fact way.

Chihiro shrugged. "I can't help it."

"Yeah whatever."

"It is true," Chihiro protested.

"I didn't say it wasn't."

Chihiro pouted. "Okay, you win," she said dejectedly.

Miyako laughed. "It is okay really if you want to like him. Just don't stare so. You are getting more and more like all the other girls who drools over him and not to say he is one year younger than us," she said smiling than hesitatingly she added. "Not that I blame them."

"Don't tell me you like him too!" Chihiro laughed. "You already have Ichijozi-kun and need I point it out for you that he is one year younger than us too."

Miyako smirked. "Nah… TK is just a good friend. Ken is way matured beyond his aged."

Chihiro looked enquiringly at her friend. "You said that about Takaishi-san and Yagami-san too. I always wonder how you became a good friend with them."

Miyako laughed nervously than looked at Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke smiling slightly, "Not something I would tell you."

"It failed me why you wouldn't," Chihiro said. This is one secret that Miyako simply would not tell her.

"Because I can't, eh? Don't ask again Sen," Miyako said.

"Oh all right," Chihiro said, besides she too has her own secret she would not tell Miyako. She still remember four years ago when she and her family were just moving house and was searching for the Odaiba town when her father – not surprisingly, really – lost the way and when to a place which ordinarily looked like some sort of a tour site. She was only eleven then but the adventure she had there was something that other people would probably find it hard to believe. Even her own parent had not believe it when she told them that the place was really a gods' bathhouse, that they – her parent – have been turned into pigs after eating the supposed to be gods' foods, that magic and dragons existed. She must admit though putting it down like that it sounded extremely like a fairy tale and if she had not really be there she probably would not has believe it either. But, be there she had and believed it she did especially the ever so vivid memory of Kohaku. She had loved him then or so she thought. She was not very sure about it now. 

  
_"We will see each other again. I promise. Now go, and don't look back."_

She still remember Haku saying those words – even dream them – but years had past and there are no signs that they are going to meet again. 

Seriously she had a few time want to tell Miyako about it but she had not dare. The farthest she had gone was telling Miyako to call her Sen.

"Chi-hi-ro!!!" Miyako shouted into her friend ear. Honestly why does this friend of mine always daydreams so?

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Miyako asked.

"What for? Is there a sale?" 

"No, but there is a computers exhibition today."

Blinked. "Oh."

"Well?" Miyako asked impatiently.

Chihiro looked at Miyako throwing her friend a you-are-so-very-weird look. "I guess so."

Miyako grinned. "Thanks so much. You are the best, Sen!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. Trust Miyako to know all about computers. _  
  
  
_

**Author's Notes**: So, how's that? Please type down what you think about it in the review section. If I get a lot of it I might continue this story, which I actually look forward to do so. 


	2. Chapter1

**Author's Notes: Well, this is the first chapter. Though it is rather still in the introductions chapters… **

**Disclaimer: If I own them don't you think I'd not have been writing here?**

**Title: **Memories

**Author: **Yuka

**Date: December 10th, 2002**

Chapter 1

The 'shopping' with Miyako went well enough except for the fact that she had to simply well, stood still for hours – it seems like years though, and listened to the most extremely boring explanation she ever had from those computers' company representatives. Why do Miyako loves those computers so much? Chihiro flopped onto her bed. 

"Chihiro dear dinner in five minutes," Mrs. Himiko Kazuo's voice floated.

 "Yes, mum," Chihiro shouted back. She stood and quickly changed from her school clothes to a more casual short-sleeves shirt and a short.

_She was walking into a building that looked like a castle – you know, the type with lots of chambers, huge parlors and even a crossing bridge that can be pull up and down. The castle – she decided to call it – was suspiciously desolated. No, not like there was no one there, she somehow knew that the place is filled with peoples or at least something. _

_They look like they haven't clean this place for ages; she remarked to herself as she touches something that looks like a gold vase._

_The castle looked extremely familiar to her. But, she was sure she had never been there before. Voices. She walked along the deserted long corridor._

_"But, we can't just take her away. She has her own family now," a voice protested._

_A sigh. "I know. But, if we don't take her soon Kaminari Tamashii will take over this place. It is already eleven years and she hasn't come," another voice said._

_She peeped inside and found herself looking at two spirits._

_"Yes, I guess I know that," said the first voice. She looked to see that it came from and saw that one of the spirits was talking. He had this long sleek black hair tied into a not on his head, big golden – yes, golden – eyes and was very skinny. He wore a long grand blue robe with a pale purple silk belt tied around his belly and what look like long piece of cloth flying around him. He looked indeed very grand – except for the fact that he was skinny._

_The other spirit shook his head sadly. This spirit was not very skinny, but he had the wisest, brightest black eyes se had ever seen. His hair similar to his partner – friend whatsoever – was sleek black and tied up into a knot too except his was a bit lower, he wore a robe too a pale green one with a darker green silk belt on his waist and he too got this flying cloth around him, the same colour as his belt was. _

"That was awesome, Sen. When are you going to continue it?" Miyako exclaimed waving the paper.

Chihiro smiled taking back the paper from her friend's hand. God know what Miyako could do to it. They were – what Miyako called – lazing out in Chihiro's room. The summer holiday had just start yesterday and Miyako was over at her house because…

-Chihiro's parent was out.

-Miyako need to escape from helping at the store – Miyako's family had this convenience store and she naturally has to help around if she was in there, not that Miyako mind this but well everyone needs some relaxation now and then.

-Miyako and Chihiro wanted to plan things out for the holiday without any interruptions and since Chihiro is an only child unlike Miyako, Chihiro's home proved to be the best place to discuss their plan.

-Chihiro wanted to show Miyako her new story without Miyako's elder siblings trying to see it too.

So, here they were at Chihiro's home. "I don't know. Sometimes soon, I guess."

"But, Sen what do you mean spirits?" Miyako asked looking eagerly at Chihiro behind her large glasses. Miyako had been wearing these glasses since she was like eight or something – probably the effect of too much computers, Chihiro thought wryly.

"Simply spirit," Chihiro replied tying her hairs into a ponytail. She threw a glance at her reflection on the mirror, perfect.

"No, I mean are these spirits of dead people or what? Are we going somewhere?" Miyako asked looking skeptically at Chihiro.

"Oh they are like those gods-goddesses types and no, we are not going anywhere. Why do you ask?" Chihiro said.

Miyako flipped a lock of her light violet hairs behind her ears and shrugged. "Well, I guess they are spirits. I asked because you were like looking at the mirror a lot of times," Miyako said.

Chihiro grinned sheepishly. "Can't I do that now and then?"

"Well, yes I guess," Miyako answered. "Sen who is this girl in the story? There was no name in it."

"I don't know. I haven't decide," Chihiro said.

"Oh? Okay then. What do we do now?"

"Well… we are supposed to plan things for the holiday, aren't we?" Chihiro said pointedly.

Miyako smiled sheepishly. "Err… I guess. So, I want to go to this mall in Kyoto there are going to be a computer exhibition…"

"What? Not again," Chihiro groaned.

"Yes, again, but you don't have to accompany me, I think I'd go with Kou. And there's going to be a camp for those who are interested in all these computers stuffs, I am going with Ken, and Kou. Tai and Dai have this Soccer Camp, Matt has his band and Sora is going to a Tennis Camp. Mimi is going to visit her friends in America and she is bringing TK and Kari _again_;I wonder what she is up to… Jyou will be taking some examination and Iori is having Kendo lessons with his grandpa," Miyako said.

"Oh. You guys keep in touch with each other don't you?"

Smiled. "Of course! Well, what are you going to do?"

Chihiro tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmn… I heard there is going to be a some sort of History Summer Camp. Maybe I'd go."

Miyako nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that's settle then, right?"

"Yeah!"

Review, reviews, reviewssss…


	3. Chapter2

**Author's Notes: ****sheepishly** Hi, sorry for taking so long. But, here I am. There are a few things I want to make clear first though. This is a story about Chihiro from Spirited Away or Sen to Chihiro – whichever, it doesn't matter – but there are a few characters from other animes that I used in here because I am too lazy to come up with a character of my own. If you want to know anything about this other characters just ask me, I'd try to explain who they are though it doesn't really matter because you need not really know about them, they are just peoples around Chihiro. And to these peoples, thank you for reviewing!!!

__

_StrawberriSkies_: Don't bother about the digi-destinies names. They are going to be just friends and schoolmates here. I am not going to go into some Digimon stories in here. But, if you want to know who she is you could read my other fic called 'I Think You're Destined Forever'. About Kohaku… if I tell you it'd spoil the story :P. But, 'that boy she used to have a crush on' is not going to be jealous! I told you in the prologue that he liked Hikari.

_Lady Iapetus_: Eh heh… I forgot that they are going away from the city **sweatdrops** Thanks for reminding meJ I'd try to fix that… About Chihiro's last name, I watch the mandarin version of the story so I don't know her last name. I just make it up. I'd fix that too… About the dub or original names… I put their dub name for nicknames because the original names seem rather formal to be use daily.

_Shazaoblossom_: … I am not telling!

**Disclaimer: **I'd be a millionaire if I own even a single anime…

Title: Memories

Author: Yuka

Date: December 20th, 2002

"Ow!!!"

"Ops… Err, sorry."

Chihiro rubbed her hand. "It's okay," she mumbled. She looked at the girl who was standing awkwardly in front of her. She had long shiny black hair – waist length, pale milky skin, violet eyes and she seemed to have an obsession on the colour of blue. All her clothes were blue in colour, but she looked pretty nice.

The girl smiled. "Hi, I am Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo."

Chihiro smiled back. "Hi, I am Ogino Chihiro, I am from Odaiba."

"I am from Tomoeda. I had just moved there last year…"

"Really? I've just moved to Odaiba last year too. My dad moves a lot," Chihiro said.

"Isn't it a nuisance when you move around? Actually I used to live in Tomoeda and then my family moved to Kawada and then back again," Tomoyo remarked.

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah, but it was kind of exciting. Hey what are you signed in for the camp?"

"Um… I am had signed for Mythical Believes History (Is there such a thing?). What about you err…"

"Sen. You can call me Sen. I am signing for that too!" Chihiro exclaimed. 

"Really? That's cool at least we already know each other, I am kind of nervous because this is my first time I went to a Summer Camp. I had to sweet talked my mum into this," Tomoyo said. 

"Well, don't be nervous, you're doing pretty well. This isn't my first time in a Summer Camp, but I am no expert. I'd help you around where I could," Chihiro said comfortingly.

Tomoyo smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot, Sen," she replied. Then, she dug into her bag and brought out something that look extremely alike a camcorder.

Starry eyes.

Sweat dropped. "Err… Tomoyo what is that?"

Starry eyes. " I am going to take your pictures…"

Blinked. "Weird."

"So, you all are going to be put into four groups. Now, I am going to call out names and those who are call will go to where I'll tell you, alright?" Morisato Keiichi said in his clear voice. In truth he was rather nervous. He'd never be a facilitator – less more for peoples he had never meet in his nineteen short years of his life – if it wasn't that his sister had somehow managed to coax Belldandy – a goddess he had a crush on, but that is another story for another day – to plead him to go giving him all the reasons on the goodness of helping other peoples and having fun. Keiichi sighed slightly barely enough for even himself to realise that he was sighing. He quickly caught himself at it, bracing he gives the campers a smiled.

"Yes, Kei-ichi!!!" They had made up their mind that this counselor with short black messy hairs and a goofy smile is the fun and sporty type and they – the campers – are going to have fun with this one.

Keiichi smirked. This kids… "Okay, I am going to read out your names. Bula, Daidouji Tomoyo, Ogino Chihiro, Hiragizawa Eriol, Tomoe Hotaru, Skuld, Son Goten, Kisugi Aiko and Wallace please go to my right side," he said pointing to a place where several chairs were place.

Chihiro, Tomoyo and several other kids who must be those called by Keiichi walked to the placed chairs. A girl about Keiichi age was standing there waiting for them smiling. Chihiro glanced at Tomoyo and sweat dropped, Tomoyo was recording Chihiro every acts. But, at the exact moment Tomoyo stopped, went to one of the boy in their group and they talked and laughed.

"Would you please sit down? Right. I am Aino Minako – you may call me Mina, and I am going to be you facilitator for the rest of the camp. Now, let see… all of you had signed for Mythical Believes History, am I right?" 

Nods. 

"Good. So, we are going to have an ice-break first, shall we? Starting from you and it will go clockwise," Mina said pointing to Tomoe Hotaru. She pulled out a notepad and added; "I think you should take notes because you are to remember each other in the group until the end of the camp. Um… please tell me where you come from, what we should call you, your age and why do you signed for this course." She looked brightly at us, smiled and looked around at us sitting on the chairs settled into a round shape. 

Chihiro looked at Mina and began to remark to state in her mind that Mina is pretty and outgoing – except maybe a bit hyper. She had longish blond hair tied at the back of her head, big blue eyes and when people looked at her the first thing that would come to their heads is that Mina is the type of people that live for fun.

A girl with purple eyes, shoulder length black hair and pale skin cleared her throat. She smoothed down her white shirt nervously and smiled. " Hi, my name is Tomoe Hotaru, you can call me Hotaru, I am from (I don't remember), I am 11 years old and I signed in for this course because I want to know about how all these Mythical Believes started," she said her voice soft and she stuttered now and then. 

Well, no surprise she looked like she is the youngest out of our group, Chihiro thought. "Hi I am Ogino Chihiro from Odaiba – you can call me Sen, I am sixteen – or at least going to be next month, and I signed in because um… I have some weird experience in the past and ah… I guess I want to know more about it."

"Oh… cool! What happen?" A girl with aqua-blue hairs asked eagerly.

Chihiro grinned. "I am not telling. Besides, it was _very _scary!"

A boy with messy black hair that sat beside the aqua-blue-haired girl, smile goofily and said, "Try us! _We_ can be pretty scary."

The aqua-blue-haired girl smacked the back of the boy, hard. "Stop it, Goten. No one is scare of _you._" 

"Ow! Hey… I was just kidding!" he protested rubbing the back of her his head, scowling.

Hotaru giggled lightly. "You two are funny," she said.

"Well…" Goten started, but Bula stopped him with another smack-on-the-head.

Mina shook her head, laughing. "Well, Sen – cute name – are you going to tell us about your experience?" she asked.

"No, I am sorry. I can't really besides it was kind of a secret and I don't actually think you would believe me," Chihiro replied.

"Well, that is alright. Shall we go on?" Mina asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, peoples call me Tomoyo, I am sixteen too, I am from Tomoeda and I sign in for this course because I have some weird friends," she said glancing slightly at the boy Chihiro had seen she talked to first. 

The boy in reply looked solemnly back at her through his glasses and Tomoyo pulled a face.

"Well, that's a weird reason," Mina remarked. "Err… do you two know each other too?" she asked gesturing at Tomoyo and the boy.

"I and Daidouji-san had met some years ago," the boy said calmly.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hiragizawa-kun was some of these weird friends," Tomoyo said serenely. 

This Hiragizawa-kun looked so calm and cool and at the same time nice and warm, weird eh? But then, Tomoyo is kind of weird too… Chihiro thought.

Mina looked from Tomoyo to 'Hiragizawa-kun' and shrugged. 

"Hi, I am Son Goten, and you probably already know what to call me, I am from Kyoto. I am sixteen and I signed for Mythical Believes because I lost a bet with Bula," everyone sweat dropped. "But, I guess since I am here I might as well learn stuffs."

"I am Bula and peoples call me Bula, I am thirteen and I am from Kyoto too. I joined in because I want to know about dragons," Bula said glaring at Goten who purposely ignores her.

"Um… hi! I am Skuld from (someone tell me please?), I am fifteen and I joined in because I want to know what people thinks about Mythical Believes," the girl next to Bula said. She had a very extremely long black that she tied into a ponytail, bright black eyes and on her face were some weird symbols that looked like water droplet with a tiny black mark in the middle of it. She had three of this weird symbols; one on her forehead and two other on both of her cheek each. Skuld wore very weird, fancy looking, extremely pretty looking clothes which strangely looked ordinary on her. She looked a little shy but eager.

A girl that looked rather boyish with short curly black hair said, "I am Kisugi Aiko I am from (put whatever place come to your mind here), and you can call me Aiko. I joined in because um… well, it looks pretty interesting. I am seventeen by the way."

Bula looked enquiringly at Aiko. "You don't look like you are Japanese," she remarked.

Aiko smiled and nodded. "My mum was a Japanese, but my dad was Italian."

"Oh…"

"Well, now Tomoyo's _weird_ friend," Mina said smiling at 'Hiragizawa-kun'.

"Well, I am Hiragizawa Eriol and I guess you could call me Eriol. I am a Japanese but I live in London. I am sixteen like most of you and I join in because I want to know about the history…" Eriol said grinning. His dark blue hair kept falling onto his forehead, but he ignored it. 

"Oh cool! You know how to speak English then?" Goten asked. (Just imagine this story is in Japanese!)

"Yes."

"Well now it is my turn," Mina said. We looked at her eagerly. "I come from (the same as Hotaru's) like Hotaru, I am nineteen and I become a facilitator here since last year. Like I said earlier I am going to be your facilitator till the end of this camp, but actually you are going to have another facilitator. He is a boy, but he had a problem and probably would come tomorrow. Um… I hope we could work together – there are going to be a lot of team works, don't break any rules which Morisato-san had told you just now, and I hope you have a good time."


	4. Chapter3

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I update again. I am in a good mood… today is my birthday!!! Um… let see the characters from other animes are quite a lot… I'd explain who they are in the last chapter, okay?

Lady Iapetus: Thank for the city. And thanks a lot.

StrawberriSkies: Oh…I am hoing to make things as complicated as I can!!! Maybe I should just change the title…

**Disclaimers:** Even if I claim I own all the anime, no one would believe me. So, why bother to disclaim?

Title: Memories

Author: Yuka

Date: December 21st, 2002

"This room is cool!" Bula stated looking into the two bathrooms in our room. We were given rooms according to our groups. So, here we are… Chihiro – which means me, Tomoyo, Bula, Aiko, Hotaru and Skuld. Of course, the boys… Eriol, Goten and Wallace – whom Mina told us had to come later because he had some problems – ended in another room and because they are just three peoples they got to be with some of the boys from other groups.

"Yeah… Look at the beds, they are huge!" Skuld exclaimed as she up and down on her bed. "And so soft."

Chihiro nodded. She must admit the room is worth the expensive money her parent spent to let her come here. It looked like a hotel room.

            Tomoyo smiled sitting gingerly on her bed. "I am glad I am stuck up with you guys for this camp. You are lots of fun," she said and took out her camcorder.

            Hotaru looked at Tomoyo's camcorder. "Wow. You have a camcorder; I am trying to learn to use that thing at home. But, I could not get it right. Could you teach me?" she asked in her timid way.

            "Of course. But, first… I am going to tape you guys," she drooled.

            "We are honoured!" Aiko said.

            "Don't encourage her," Chihiro said. 

But, the damage is done. 

Tomoyo went into her starry-eyes mode.

Or maybe it had just stated.

Everyone stared at Tomoyo.

            Tomoyo taped everyone.

            Everyone sweat dropped.

            Tomoyo taped everyone.

            "She is weird," the statement of the year.

            Sighed. "I did warned you," Chihiro sighed. It is already dinnertime and the group was together again _and _Tomoyo is still taping. The boys had not come yet, but then it was still kind of early.

"Sorry…" Aiko mumbled.

Chihiro patted Aiko's back. "Not to worry. She would have done it anyway," she said. Aiko brightened.

"Hey you guys!" the boys had arrived.

We smiled. Bula greeted them back, "Hi Goten, Eriol and…" her voice trailed of. There was another guy next to Eriol. If Aiko looked a mixed blood, this boy is definitely not a Japanese. But, he looked extremely familiar.

The 'not a Japanese' boy smiled. "Hi, I am Wallace."

"Hi Wallace," we chorused. 

Tomoyo immediately started taping Wallace. He smiled politely. The girls' sweat dropped. 

Goten cleared his throat. "Err… is she okay?"

Bula looked solemnly at Tomoyo. "She had been like that since we got into our room."

"Still with the old habit, eh Tomoyo?" Eriol asked smiling politely into the camcorder.

Tomoyo putted her camcorder and smiled dreamily. "Since Sakura isn't here. Why not you guys?"

Goten leaned to Eriol and whispered. "Who is this Sakura person?"

"One of Tomoyo's weird friends," Eriol answered looking politely around. 

The girls stared. Goten threw Bula a these-two-is-a-paired-of-polite-weirdoes look. Wallace smiled nervously. 

"Oh good. You have all arrives here," a cheerful voice broke. Mina sat at one end of our table. "Well, this is Wallace - fifteen, he is from America, am I right?"

Wallace nodded gratefully. "Yes, Colorado. I am sorry I missed the introduction," he said apologetically.

 "Nah… that's okay."

"Do you really come all the way from there to here?" Skuld asked her eyes popping. She looked really interested about Wallace

Wallace chuckled. "Yes, I went to visit some friend before I come here. That's why I am late."

"Japanese friends?" Bula asked.

Chihiro looked at Wallace and tried to remember where she had seen him. Wallace had blond hairs – not neat yet not messy, emerald green eyes, fair and he had a cool air around him like… oh yes!

"You looked like someone from my school," Chihiro said. "Takaishi Takeru. Only hr looked more Japanese, of course."

Wallace's eyebrows shot up. "You know him?" he asked eagerly.

Chihiro squirmed. "Not really. We are just schoolmates. But, my best friend Inoue Miyako knew him well."

"You know Miyako-san too? Let me guess… you know Hikari-san, Miyako-san, Iori-san, Daisuke, Yamato, Taichi, Koushirou and Takeru? You are from Odaiba," Wallace said gleefully.

Chihiro looked at Wallace, surprised. "Iori is not in our grade, Yagami-san and Ishida-san are in college and the other are your grade. I do know them. Not personally, though… Do you know them?"

"Yeah… we met three years ago when they came to America to meet Mimi-san. They helped me got out of one very bad scraped I was in… I knew Takeru, Yamato, Taichi and Koushirou earlier though. When I was about eight or nine. They help me that time too. We don't see each other much, but we keep in touch. The friend I saw before I come here was them… and some few other peoples," Wallace explained.

Chihiro nodded. 

"This is cool. You both know the same people, but you don't know each other and you finally meet," Goten said.

Bula rolled her eyes. " Everything is cool to you, wait till I told dad to train you in Sahara."

"Please no!!! It is bad enough in a cold place with Uncle Bezita. Sahara, indeed! No, thank you!" Goten exclaimed in mocked horror.

We laughed. Bula and Goten is a pair.

"What training?" that's Eriol.

Goten hummed. "Defense Arts?" Goten replied thoughtfully.

Eriol nodded. "Oh…"

Mina smiled. Good, they are getting together greatly. 

The foods were ready on our tables. We didn't even realised when they were served, but we had a great time and the foods were delicious.

**Author's Notes: **Like it or not you got to tell me. All you have to do is to click that teeny little button down there.


End file.
